oblivioushdfandomcom-20200215-history
Jez
Jez is the protagonist of The Last Guest 2 - A Sad Roblox Movie and the deuteragonist of The Last Guest 3 and 4. He is voiced by Reed Kriner (@Krynur Biography Early Life Jez was born to Bacon General and to an unnamed Bacon female. When younger, Jez looked up to his mother, whom he severely adored. He also met with and played with Zara, and the two would walk in forests. At some point, while finishing a drawing, he proudly presents it to his father, who replies by smacking him, due to General wanting his son to be an Elite Troop (the highest rank in a bacon army), giving him his scar. Over time, Jez began to train severely, continuously being monitored by his father. One day, while returning from training, he enters his house, only to find his mom lying, having been fatally stabbed on the chest. In “The Last Guest 2” Jez is seen, waking up from a nightmare in school. There, the professor scolds Jez for apparently taking advantage of his status as the son to the Bacon’s General, even though he actually wasn't. In the latter, the General arrives, in order to take the Bacons for training practice. There, Jez is able to easily knock down his comrades, impressing his father. His father then introduces him to the Bacon Colonel, who is equally impressed with Jez. Jez stumbles upon Zara feeding Guest prisoners, despite being visibly shocked by how the guests are treated in the prison, he furiously confronts Zara and decides to expose her. Jez strides into his father’s office, and is about to give Zara’s secret, when he notices a knife with the same brand of which killed his mother lying on the Colonel’s desk. Jez swiftly changes the topic to his (now fake) excitement of the Guest games. The following day, Zara expresses surprise on Jez not exposing her, though Jez reveals that he knows who killed his mother. During the Guest games, Jez is visible shocked by his Father’s cruelty, and what he makes the Guests do, by placing them in arenas until they fight to death. Jez, shocked, resides in a forest afterwards, where he shares an ethical conversation with Zara. Later, the two stumble upon the jail where they find a captive female Guest called Rose. Jez and Zara swiftly befriend her, though the three are forced to talk on opposite ends of a sophisticated barrier. Jez is seen reading Guest 666 to them, talking about hopes of freedom, and making jokes to make them laugh. When Jez and Zara go back to prison in order to strike another conversation which arose, Rose tearfully tells them she has been chosen for the Guest games. Zara and Jez decide to male a plan in order to save her. At night, Jez ambushes a group of guards and readily opens the prison, only to find no one is there. (Unbeknownst to them, Rose was blackmailed into working with the Bacon Colonel). The Bacon Colonel then confronts them, and stoically fatally shoots Zara, before capturing Jez. In prison, Jez gets several dreams on loved ones he has recently lost. Jez’s father is furious at his betrayal, and says that in order to redeem himself, he must fight in the upcoming Battle of Roblox. During the Battle When the general and Jez arrive on the battlefield, they are confronted by the Colonel, who reveals his tactical mind through a series of victories over Roblox. Later, however, Jez confronts the Colonel on the murder of Zara and his mother, threatening to kill him. The Colonel reveals that the general killed Jez’s mother, before having his guards knock Jez out cold. Jez regains consciousness, however, and simply takes on the guards. He then rushes to his father, who is about to kill Guest 1337 (The Last Guest), though Guest throws a bomb at him. Jez then shoved himself and Guest into a ditch, where they are safe from the explosion of the bomb. In the aftermath of the battle, Jez takes an unconscious Guest to the Jeep, where his father, mortally wounded due to the explosion, requests Jez to aid him. Jez refuses, despite his father’s pleas, and leaves him to die (and even watching him die). Jez then takes Guest to Zara’s father, who reveals Guest is alive. Hiding with The Last Guest When Jez and Zara’s father return from scouting, they realise that Guest has regained consciousness. They then enter the hospital, where Guest, under the impression that they are Bacon troops, threatens to murder Zara’s father, though Jez convinces Jez to do the polar. After introducing himself and Zara’s father, they are swiftly watched on by Elite Guards. Zara’s father hides Guest and Jez inside a basement located below a nursing bed. There, they exchange stories, revealing their past lives. Zara’s father then reveals that it is safe, and Jez and Guest decide to head to the Guest’s Prison. When there, they meet Rose, who has been “selected for the Guest games”. Rose then introduces herself to guest, before explaining the Guard’s positions in the coliseum. Jez and Guest waste no time in swiftly taking out the guards at the coliseum, before entering the arena. Awkwardly, they are quick to realise no one is preset. Bacon Colonel then sarcastically greets them, where he surrounds them with Elite troops, and reveals that Rose had been feeding him information. He then commands the two to fight, and threatens to murder Guest‘s family if he refuses. Realising he has won, he gives off a sadistic smile. Personality When he was young, Jez was put into hard work by his father, causing him to become hardworking and persistent. After joining the Bacon Army, Jez becomes a cold, cruel, and heartless person, unaware his father was lying to him about his mother's murder. He attempted to sell out Zara, his childhood friend, for feeding the guests, but decided not to when he noticed the knife that killed his mother in the Colonel's desk. Once he saw the knife, Jez reverted to his original kind self, but keeps his hardworking nature. However, he is willing to kill, because he threatened to kill the Colonel for killing Zara and supposedly his mother. A personal loss will get Jez to his breaking point. After he discovered that his father killed his mother, he decided to leave him to die from his injuries sustained due to the Last Guest's grenade. He also kills an elite soldier after seeing Rose sacrifice herself to save Guest 1337 (though she survives). He kills the Colonel after saying, "This is for Zara!" Overall, Jez firmly stands up for what he believes in, and sometimes kills to reach his goals. Despite the fact that he can kill, he deeply cares for guests, bacons, and other Robloxians alike. Trivia * Upon kicking the second guard that guards the fence, he does it in a Kung-Fu Style. * Category:Characters Category:The Last Guest Characters Category:The Last Guest